Barry Charles
Barry is one of the antagonists of "We Bare Bears", occasionally the most mysterious of them. Appearance Barry is a young adult (at least pretending to be one), tall with small black eyes. His hair is high and black. He wears a brown polo shirt along with long pants with the same color. In addition to wearing long brown shoes. His body is quite long, but thin. Your neck is slightly elongated and your nose is pinched. Personality Barry appears to be very intelligent and manipulative. For the few minutes that he got into the plot it can be seen that he is quite obessive with what he does. One of his main lines is "When I want something, I get it." Proving that he is quite obsessed with what he wants. Doing what you can to achieve your goal without caring what will happen. Almost an egocentric. And about his factor being "Manipulator", this can be seen very well in the scene where he tries to convince Ice Bear to go with him, to be part of it. Like "We need new talents in the technology industry, and I propose that you join us". Being very persuasive in speaking such words. In Icy Nights After Ice Bear went to the grocery store, Barry appeared interested in Roomba, since according to him, Roomba was a great technology and for that reason, Barry wanted to buy Roomba. Already irritated by having seen Barry on Roomba, Ice Bear then says "Not for sale". Outraged that he had heard something else (at least wishing he had heard), Barry asks, "What was that?" And then one of Barry's associates says, "He said it's not for sale." Annoyed, Barry yells at him saying "I know what he said, Bryce!" Taking a deep breath, Barry apologizes for the cry. Barry then insists: "I'm not sure if you understood my question, I want to buy your product. And when I want something I get it.". With patience running out, Ice Bear repeats: "It's not for sale." With the sound command, causing Barry to fall from Roomba. Worry with Barry, his teammates ask if he's okay while Barry Makes a face of anger toward Ice Bear. After the grocery clerk warns Ice Bear that he had to put the password of the card, Barry took advantage of his distraction to steal Roomba, thus running away with him to the possible headquarters of the Techies Gangs And with the patience exhausted Ice Bear decides to go to Barry, arriving at the headquarters of Techies Gangs. Approaching the center of the arena where the robots fought each other, Ice Bear saw Barry and instantly his expression of "calm," was to "irritated." As the crowd shouted "Barry! Barry! Barry!", Ice Bear came upon a boy about Chloe's height, who pushed him back. Then the robots fight began, and Ice Bear saw Roomba in the arena. After this vision, Ice Bear decided to jump the edge of the arena, but when he tried it, Barry's henchmen then knocked him out. After Ice Bear wakes up, and having a long dialogue with Barry, Barry then realizes that Ice Bear is not going to be manipulated so easily, Barry decides to put Roomba to fight with Ice Bear. After Ice Bear escapes from the ropes of the chair and regain control of Roomba, then Barry orders all the robots to be placed in the pit of the arena to end Ice Bear. After destroying all robots and scaryng all Barry's henchmen, Ice Bear finally manages to get out of the arena pit, Ice Bear comes across Barry, who provokes him once again. After trying to kick Barry, Ice Bear discovers that Barry was actually just a hologram. And getting another Barry ordeal, Ice Bear then promises to find him and finish him, thus taking the broken Roomba to the house. In the Techies Gang One can say that Barry is literally the leader of them, being the most respected and most acclaimed by such. One can also see in certain scenes that he gives gives orders. Like: "All robots in the pit, now!" And as subordinates, they simply obey him without thinking. Episode Appearance Season 2 * "Icy Nights" Trivia * Barry was the first antagonist in the series to make Ice Bear use his brute force. (This occurs after Barry destroys Roomba.) Category:Antagonist Category:Human Category:Mammals